


Life is Like a Box of Comics

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flynn, did you ever think that our life is like a comic book?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Like a Box of Comics

"Flynn, did you ever think that our life is like a comic book?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Ziggy."

"It does! We're superheroes! We fight evil monsters! What could make more sense than that?"

"While that's true, I wouldn't say it's just superhero comics."

"Then what kind of comics are we, Flynn?"

"Well, did you ever think that Summer is secretly Archie?"

"Archie?"

"You know, the red-headed kid who couldn't decide between the nice blonde girl who cooks for him and the bitchy rich girl."

"I'm going to kill you, Flynn."

"Why are you spending your time thinking about Ranger Yellow's romantic interests? I fail to see how this is relevant."

"Because it's funny to think of Dillon as Veronica."

"I don't see how that is amusing, Ranger Green."

"Wait, didn't Archie marry Veronica?"

"Yes, but everyone knew that he made the wrong decision and he would have been much better off if he'd married Betty."

"I always thought that both Betty and Veronica were too good for Archie and they should have just run away together."

"ZIGGY!"

"Which one is which, anyway?"

"Scott is Betty. Dillon is Veronica."

"Don't you think this would work better if Summer was Veronica? I mean, she was a spoiled rich girl."

"I got better."

"If she's Veronica, that makes Scott into Archie. Dillon would have to be Reggie, right?"

"Then who am I?"

"You're Jughead, Zig."

"Why am I Jughead?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I think I want a hamburger."

"You two are weird."

"You already knew that, Scott."

"I'm not quite sure this works anyway.

"You're right, it doesn't. There's nobody for Flynn to be!"

"I'm Moose, Ziggy, but I think we're looking at this the wrong way. You know what we are?"

"You're going to tell us anyway, aren't you?"

"That's right, Scott. We're the X-Men!"

"I told you we were superhero comics."

"The X-Men were more than just superheroes! Their romantic problems were so complicated that people needed flow charts! Besides, Summer was the only girl on the team with four guys. She has to be Jean Grey."

"Does this mean that she is going to get possessed by an interstellar giant flaming bird and try to eat a planet?"

"You think it would stop the Venjix?"

"What the hell are you two talking about? And why am I the one getting possessed? Isn't that Dillon's worry?"

"So Summer is Jean, I guess that means that Scott is Scott, right?"

"Of course I'm Scott. You knew that already."

"Whatever you say, fearless leader."

"Right you are, Slim."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You should have read more comics growing up."

"So Dillon is Wolverine, right? Metal skeleton, the bad boy, no memories of his past, probably has some sort of unresolved sexual tension with Scott."

"That's enough, Ziggy! I don't have any sexual tension with _him._"

"Didn't you two shower together while you were chained up?"

"So who would you be, Ziggy?"

"Of course, I'd have to be Jubilee. Or maybe Kitty Pryde. I always liked Jubilee better."

"Tiny girl who followed Wolverine around like a puppy?"

"Tiny girl who could kick your ass!"

"Aren't you taking the metaphor a bit too far, lad?"

"I don't think you're taking it far enough!"

"Fair enough."

"Who are you in this metaphor?"

"Me? I'm Nightcrawler. I'm blue and dashing."

"And a demon, apparently."

"I'm done talking to both of you. I'm leaving."

"Aww, Summer, we didn't mean anything by it!"

"I feel that I should be grateful that you did not assign anyone to me."

"You're Ethel."

"No, she's Forge."

"Forge? Wouldn't she be Professor Xavier instead?"

"Why Xavier?"

"Put the team together, accidentally caused the end of the world a few times?"

"Flynn? Where did everyone else go?"

"We probably scared them away. Want to go get some comics?"


End file.
